Silent Hill: Report by James Airé
by StoryMasterDX
Summary: James Airé has come to Silent Hill, a historical city, to write a report for his history class. Will he rise a hero, or fall a victim to the Spitters, Pyrimid Heads, and other creatures? EDIT: I am adding extra stores and areas to the maps of Silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on Silent Hill. My new story is about a new character. James Airè. Strange name I know. Please correct me on any mistakes I might make. And a few words might miss it's 'a', and that is because my 'a' key is wigging out on me! It just keeps getting stuck sometimes! Sometimes it's not and sometimes it is. Anyway, I'll stop wasting your time and get on with my story.

* * *

My name is James Airè, and I am writing a report on Silent Hill. The report I am writing is for my History class. Our assignment was to right a report on a historical location. Some are writing about Thermopylae, while others write about the Alamo, which was originally named the Misión San Antonio de Valero, but I am writing about Silent Hill. SIlent Hill has recently become known as a historic location. And I've chosen to write about Silent Hill, and I've decided to 'journey' to Silent Hill so I can asked the locals about the history there.

I asked my mother to drop me off at this city, for I do not have a drivers license. I am after all only twelve years old. My friend was to meet me there. He has already written his report, which was about the famous 'Alien Space-Crash'. Heh. You see what I just did there? Not 'craft' but 'crash'. Ha. I'm so funny. Ok enough with the humor. Let's see what happens to me while I talk to the locals. I guarantee it will give you quiet a scare. And even if it doesn't, it will still be a great story that you would want to always read everyday, over, and over, and over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- My mother had finally dropped me off, after ours of waiting in a car full off old crumpled up newspapers and other trash. The car even smelled like a dog had just done his 'business' in it. I actually laughed at the thought of that.

I looked around me for my friend. No where. He could not be found in my line of vision, which wasn't very far. The fog had taken up most of my line of site anyway. I thought that this had been very creepy. Very creepy indead. It seemed to be a ghost town. I did not feel well about the thought of a 'ghost' town. I did not mind the town part, but the ghost part did in fact, scare me. I had always been scared by ghost. I had gone on 'ghost hunts' with my cousin even though I was always scared.

Despite the fact that I was scared, I began searching for my friend. It was the worse choice I had ever made. But an unexplained 'feeling' sort of forced me to go.

I leaped as my spine tingled with fright. I told myself to calm down and just keep walking in search of my pal. I searched for atleast an hour until I came upon a school.

I looked up and tried to read the sign. I read it out loud. "SHJH---Since 1906." I figured the school must have been here for ten years after the city had been deserted. Or was it really deserted after all?

I knew that SHJH meant Silent Hill Junior High. Or atleast I thought it did. I walked up to a door which had a tag that stated that it was the Principals Office. I tried the doorknob. "Crap. It doesn't work." I said to myself. I turned and tried another door, which stated: Counselors Office. To my amazement this door had been unlocked.

Upon entering the room I noticed that it was unlike the rest of the town. It clean and in an orderly manner. A single, small, round trash can had been placed between two left corners, though when I turned towards them they were not on the left nor the right. They were directly ahead instead on the left side.

I also noticed red curtains hanging gracefully, parellel to eachother. Next that my eyes captured was a light switch decorated with green crayon. It was obvious that a child had done it. I flipped the switch from pointing down, which meant off, to up, which meant on. The lights flickered a bit, showing the lack of electricity in the town. The lights finally came on and I got a glimpse of the beautiful room, but just a moment before the lights turned back off. I could barely see now. The room became as foggy as any other part of Silent Hill. I felt around and found something. "What's this?" I asked as if someone were there. But someone _was_ there.

"A gun. _My_ gun! Give it here!" A tall silloute of a man tackled me.

"Ugh. Who are you?! And what's with the gun?" I asked the man.

"How did a little kid survive all this?" He asked.

"What _are_ you talking about?!"

"Huh? You don't know? But.. How?" He seemed confused.

"I'm not from here! Now get off of me!" I struggled, but it was no use. This man was stronger than I.

"Gimme the gun." He said once more.

"Here! Have your stupid gun! I don't want it anyway! Now get off!" I started yelling.

He got up and warned me. "Don't yell! You'll wake _them_." He cautioned me.

"Wake who? What's going on? Who are you?" I asked continuesly.

"My name..is Jacob, but call me Jake. Why are you here?" He said, but with a shakey voice.

"I am here to right a report." I looked over him. Green hat, red hair, white shirt, but with green overalls over it, green shoes, he even had green eyes. His teeth were very yellow. Every part of him had been covered in dust.

"Well, looks like your stuck here now."

"What are you talking about?"

"The roads... they're not there anymore... the ones that led outside... they're gone."

"What?! Your crazy man! I'm out of here!" I yelled at him once more. He picked me up by the neck and slammed me against the wall.

He then said "are you stupid or deaf? Do not scream! And you can't leave!" He dropped me.

I ran out the door with a "your insane!" I ran and ran until my legs couldn't carry me anymore. I collapsed on the ground. All of a sudden a siren rang throughout the city. I had to hold my hands to my ears to block the sound. Men, woman, and children came rushing by. A large man swooped me up saying something to me, though I could not hear very well because of the loud siren.

He carried me inside where I asked him his name. He looked at me. "We don't have names anymore. Only some can remember. Not me. No not ever. Now run and hide in the infirmary," he said pointing to a room, "and don't come out until I come for you."

I led myself to the room thinking that I could finally get to work on my report. Man, was I wrong!


	2. The Death of a Friend

Ok so last time James Airé was in the Infirmary.. Also I would like to thank Vampuric Spider for being the first reviewer of my Silent Hill: Report by James Airé.

* * *

I figured I would write my report about the city at this time, but I needed to find my friend. He was lost, and I couldn't just sit around waiting for him to find me! I needed to find him!

"I just need to find him! I'm coming Kalib!" I said to myself. The door creaked open as I pushed it open slowly. I snuck out quietly, and made my way to the church entrance. I opened the door, stepped out, and quietly shut the door behind me. I began to walk down the stairs that came from the enormous church. My left foot almost walked over the edge of the last step, but I stopped it.

I was in shock. "Huh?!" I looked over the edge. There _was_ no city connected to the 'floating' land I had been standing on. "Oh my god." Ahead I could see Silent Hill, but it was broken off. The land I was on earlier, was land I couldn't even get to anymore. But what about Kalib? Could I get him any other way?

"Kalib! Kalib! Kalib!" I yelled and yelled. I decided to jump for it. I took a deep breath, walked backwards a few feet, and ran. Right when I was about to jump a man grabbed my red shirt and held me. Just when he grabbed me, I slipped and fell. I was lucky to be alive. He had a hold of my shirt and I was hanging from the edge. The man was the same man I had met in the school.

I looked up, and when I saw him I spoke. "Hey...Your that guy I met at the school."

"Heh. That wasn't a school. SHJH stand's for Silent Hill Jail House." The man said.

"Pull me up! Please! I'm scared of heights! Especially when I can't see the ground!" I screamed very loudly. He did as I asked. "Thanks."

"Yeah. Whatever. Now listen here. Where are you from, how did you get here, and what are you doing here?"

"Woah, slow down! I can only answer one thing at a time. My name is James Airé. I have been dropped off here to do a report, and I am looking for my best friend Kalib, and I am from---"

"What? Did you just say Kalib? I met another kid like you named Kalib a little while ago. He was looking for you!" The man said.

"Really where is he?" I asked excited.

"He's at SHJH." He said.

"The school?"

"No. It's the Jail House, not the school."

"Then why were there doors saying _Principal _and _counselor_?"

"Yeah. That's 'cause it used to be Silent Hill Junior High. The people in that church," he said nodding towards the church, "and I made it into a prison."

"But, why?" I asked.

"So we could house the outsiders. We don't allow outsiders inside of the church."

"Then why did you allow me?" I wondered.

"Because the legends foretold your coming. You are the one who is to save us."

"Well, how am I supposed to do that? And how are we supposed to get to the other part of Silent Hill?" I was eager to get to Kalib.

"We have to wait until the morning. In the meantime we need to get back into the church."

"Why? Will something happen? I mean were not even connected to Silent Hill right now." I stated the obvious.

"Well you might want to go inside anyway." He told me.

"OK. Let's go." I finally said. We both walked up the steps until we heard a scream. A body dropped infront of us with a thud. Blood splattered everywhere, and the insides spread all over the ground.

"Holy---!" I was cut off by gun shots. I shifted my gaze from the dead body to the gun that my new 'friend' had been carrying. Then I shifted my gaze to the flying monster above us. "What's that?!"

"I call it a pterodactyl, because it looks like one. Now you need to go insi--ugh!" The pterodactyl slammed into him and knocked the gun out of his hand. The pterodactyl bit his shoulder. "Aaah!!! Kid! Run! Ugh!"

"No! Not without you! I can't leave you here to be devoured by that monster!" I pushed on the monster. It didn't work at all. It fell, but came up again and attacked me. It jumped towards me, but I ducked. Unfortunatly, I was to slow. It bit down on my arm, but not deep enough to bite it in half. It didn't have enough time. My new friend grabbed his gun and shot it one more time in the head.

The monster fell off the side of the piece of Silent Hill that I was on. I began to speak, but so very slowly. "Hey! Thanks so much! Now come on, let's get inside. Huh?! No!" I screamed and ran to the almost lifeless body of my friend.

"Kid," he said after coughing up blood, "tell everybody...I died...fighting for us....me...ugh..you.." He coughed up more blood. "My name...is James...Airé."

"Wh-what?!" I asked very shocked.

"I'm...I'm you..ugh..this...is just a nightmare.._Our_ nightmare. It's not reality, it's your mind. Our mother...was driving...us..to visited..the White House. We were driving through...Silent Hill. Then..we noticed a child....in the rode. The car spun..." He coughed more blood." Out of control..." His eyes began to close. "And we....had been knocked out...Not our mother and I...or you...but..._we_ were knocked out....and mom...had been killed...don't forget this nightmare...it will turn into a dream!....If I know us," he once again coughed," we...you...can turn this...nightmare...into a...dream!"

His eyes finally closed, his head fell unto my leg, and his body stood still for the last time. I began to cry but not for long. I wiped the tears, took the gun, and stood up, ready for anybody, or anything, to stand in my way. I was determined to turn this nightmare into a dream! The sun rose, and the ground reattached itself. I began to walk. I made it to the other side and pulled up my gun as I saw, what I call, a Spitter.

It spat acid at me, but I moved to the side and took aim. I was better than I had ever thought I would be. I fired the pistol, and killed the Spitter. I ran past it.

I saw the Silent Hill Jail House and continued towards it. As I became close, it seemed to get further. I then became surrounded by Spitters. They all bent backwards to spit in unison, but were killed. I heard gunshots again. The Spitters fell to the ground, and I stared blankly infront of me. A group of Silent Hill Survivors---or SHS as I like to call them---stood infront of me.

"Let me guess. Your names are--" Once again I was cut off. They each stated their names.

"Tonya." A beautiful girl said.

"Kevin." A man said.

"Kade." Another man said.

"Jessica." A second girl said.

"James? Is that you?! James!" It was Kalib speaking!

Kalib ran up to me and stood infront of me. I then said, "Kalib. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I'm Kalib! Have I _ever_ been not ok? I mean...besides that one time."

"And those other five times." I said.

"Whatever. Come with us. We're fighting these monsters. Do you need a weapon?"  
"Nah. I got one." I said relieved at the sound of Kalibs voice. Even though this had been a nightmare, I thought that the Kalib I was seeing was real. Every person there had a weapon. Tonya had a pistol, like I, Kevin had a shotgun, Kade had a rifle, Jessica had a machine gun, Kalib also had a pistol.

The small group led me to their 'base' which was a bar. I had never been in a bar before. I had been to young. The bar was nothing like I thought. No dancers, no drinking, no laughter, no pool, and noone there except for the group and I. I look around and found a bed. It was very strange that a bed was in a bar. It was probablly for people to sleep on. I guessed that they all took turns sleeping on the bed, and had different watches. I was right.

"Ok everybody. Since this town only has an hour of daylight, due to the curse that's been laid upon it, Kade is going to take the first watch. The rest, except for our new member, will sleep on the floor, using a blanket." Tonya said that full paragraph.

Kade walked outside and stood infront of the window, which was now covered with wood. As night approached, and everyone but Kevin settled down, I finally felt relaxed. Kevin, however, felt the opposite. He stared at the window, weilding his shotgun, ready for anything.

Night fell and the darkness came back. The walls, floor, and everything else peeled until they became walls that seemed to be made of bloody skin. Blood stains were on the floor and walls. Disaster then struck.

______________________________________________________________________________The words in italics will be from Kades view.

______________________________________________________________________________ _Monsters approached me, and a Pyramid Head came wandering down the streets, and it noticed me. I then knew that this was the end of my life. I fired at the crowd of monsters. A monster, which apparently was called a Spitter, spat acid at me. It caught my right leg. I did not scream. There was no use. The acid burnt my leg and the acid began to 'multiply' and burn the rest of my body. I knocked the Spitter down and fired at it. I took a deep breath, and reloaded my shotgun one last time. I didn't aim it at the last monster, which was the Pyramid Head, and I put down my shotgun._

_ The Pyramid Head approached slowly and stabbed me in the chest. "Ugh!" I spit out blood. I stared at the monster for my last few seconds of life, and said, "you bi---."It slammed grabbed my head and squeezed. I gasped and breathed my last breath. _

* * *

I stared at the window as blood splattered on it. A split second later Kades body flew through the window and skidded on the floor. Blood trailed in a line. I jumped up and saw the Pyramid Head slam through the window. Kevin fired at it and yelled. "Everybody! Run!" Kevin fired at the Pyramid Head, which didn't work, and then ran with the group.

I did as I was bid. All of us ran behind the counter and sat down shaking.

"Ok, everybody, get ready to run at short noti---!" Pyramid Head's hand ripped through the counter and pulled Tonya through. Tonya screamed in agony as the Pyramid Head ripped her in half. Pulling, and not even hard, the Pyramid Head accomplished the task. Tonya's leg's flew across the room, and the torso landed on the counter, and the arms dangled over with blood.

"Everybody, time to run!" Jessica screamed and ran, followed by the others. They made it to the door and ran out. When they made it out of the bar, Kevin led them to an apartment building. The apartment name was Woodside Apartment. They stepped inside and Kevin sat on the couch.

"Ok. Find a room for all of you to stay in. I'll be down here to protect you." Kevin stated. But Jessica argued.

"Why are you always acting like a hero? Are you trying to act cool? Why don't you let me stay down here and guard? You've seen me kill these creeps before. You know how much skill I have with this kind of thing! I'll stay!"

Everybody agreed and found a room to stay in. The room number was room 203. It was just like the lobby, and the rest of the world. It was covered in blood stains and skin walls and floors. They had finally been able to sleep for once.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. This is only chapter two of hopefully many more! Please Review! Thanks again to Vampuric Spider for being the first to review. The review helped me right the second chapter! :] Have a great day!!!**


	3. The Day I Lost An Arm

**Author Note(s): I had planned to be using maps from other Silent Hill games for my story, but have decided to not do that, because, like other Silent Hill games, all of the maps have changed. So I am going to basically have my own map! **

* * *

In the room 203 there were only two beds. I chose the first bed because it was furthest from the window. Kalib slept with me, but it's not what it sounds like! It was only because of the two beds situation. Kevin just sat on his bed peering out the window waiting for something to come. All Kevin enjoyed was killing something, and I was sure that would lead to his downfall.

Kevin stood up and walked towards the door. Once he turned the knob he noticed something. The doorknob was loose, but only on one side. The knob fell off and thudded on the floor. He bent down and picked it up. "Well that's no use. Looks like I'm not going to be able to do anything for a while." He dropped the doorknob and headed back to his bed.

Once he sat back on the bed the doorknob turned into a new monster. The knob grew spider like legs---eight legs were black and the knob turned from brown to black. A face grew from the doorknob. It hissed and growled. The beast spit out a 'web' that could burn any substance. It's web caught on to a chair, and rapped around it. Kevin fired at the doorknob with my pistol. He couldn't use a shotgun because the bullets would just spread and miss.

The bullet met it's mark. The monster------which Kevin calls a bonkrood------died almost instantly, and spewed out strings of it's webs. The webs went everywhere, and Kalib and I, who had awoke to the sound of the gun fireing, fell off the bed to hide under it.

Once we got under the bed the webs that had landed on it began burning through the bed. I looked up and screamed as the webs ripped through. Webs landed on Kalib and I, and burnt through us.

I began breathing my last breaths as I stared at Kalib who had already died from the pain. I heard Kevin scream and fall to the floor. The webs were all over the room now, and more were still flying all over the room. The floor cracked from the webs and fell to the first the lobby on the first floor.

Tonya had already passed away due to a Wall Crawler, which is a monster that grows out of the wall and attacks you._(This is a creature in Silent Hill 4: The Room_._I gave it some extras though. For example: It now actually crawls.)_

______________________________________________________________________________ I suddenly awoke sweating. "A bad dream. Not suprising." I said. My stomach growled from hunger. This sound startled Kevin. He jumped up and looked around until he noticed it was just me.

"Oh. It's just you, kid. Are you ok?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm ok. You should go check on Tonya." I suggested.

"You know, your right. I'll be back." He said.

"Hey, wait! May I come? I could...uh...assist you! You know, incase something bad happens."

"Ok, fine, but you better stay quiet."

"Right! I'll do just that." I gathered up my things, which wasn't much. Just a picture of my family and I, and my pistol. Kevin gathered up his shotgun.

Kevin and I walked into the hallway. We walked to the elevator and I pressed the button to call it. We stepped in and the doors closed. I pressed the button for the first floor. There was only three floors. As it went down we held a conversation.

"When I slept," I said,"I had a dream."

"Good for you." He said back.

"Don't you want to know what it was about?" I asked.

"Not really. Here's our floor." He said and stepped out. I stepped out with him and began speeking again.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway." He started talking.

"Yeah, ok, sure, later maybe. We should be in the lobby. What happened?" He asked. "This doesn't look like the lobby."

"Your right. Hmm. Hey, someones sitting there. Let's go see who it is." I walked up to a figure cloaked in darkness. But it was a man or a woman.

"Sir? Where am I?" I asked the he/she. It's head raised up. I jumped back stunned at the image before me. As the figure looked up it lit up like a flashlight, showing it's true identity. It grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up. I grabbed the hand trying to pry the fingers apart. It didn't work. It squeazed tighter. It's left arm, the one that wasn't squeazing the life out of me, turned into a giant spike. It pulled back and was ready to stab at me.

Just before it's arm slipped into my body, it blew off and blood spewed everywhere. The hand opened and I fell to the ground, and stared in disbelief. The head of the monster blew off and so did it's other arm, and it's legs. When the monster fell, I saw what had killed it. There had been a window behind it. The light from the sun, though it was very foggy outside, had destroyed the monster.

"What _was_ that?!" I shouted.

"Shush! You'll wake them!" He shouted. Memories rushed through my head of my older self's death. But there was no time for memories.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"They are Sphinx. We call them that because they suprise attack you from thin air. They do not let you know when, where, how, or why they do it."

______________________________________________________________________________**Author note(s): The definition for Sphinx is: **an inscrutable person who keeps his thoughts and intentions secret

* * *

"So what just attacked me?" I asked again.

"A Spiker. They grow spikes on their right hands." Kevin said.

"I wonder what the monster was in my dream..and if it has anything to do with Silent Hill..." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I..I had a dream. It had this monster...it was a doorknob monster thing." I told him.

"The Bonkrood. Heh. Weird species. It's real to. It sneaks into your head while you sleep, and make you hallucinate in your sleep. It only last for about five minutes. Your lucky to still be alive."

"Man, I wonder where we're at. There's only three floors. So we must be on the third floor." Kevin said.

"Well, I found a map! And it says we're on the fourth floor. But, didn't you just say that there is only three floors?" I asked.

"That's right. This must be one of those _weird_ things that occur in Silent Hill." He said.

"Well, if we pressed the button for the first floor button, and went up two floors, then if we hit the button for the second floor, maybe we could go down to the first floor?" I wondered.

The elevator opened and a man stepped in wearing a white tuxedo. He spoke with a soft, and calm voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You could end up like your friend, Jessica. Oh boys!" As soon as the tuxedo-man called two Wall Crawlers came out, each carrying half of Jessica's body.

"And another thing. And this goes to the young child." He bent down and lifted up my head so that our eyes met. "If you _ever_ want to see your little friend..." A moment after his pause another Wall Crawler came out of the elevator carrying a frightened Kalib. "I suggest you meet me at my house!" The man snapped his fingers and his body turned into a black figure which began to approach us. As the mans real form disappeared, he took Kalib with him.

"Kid, on the count of three, we jump out the window." Kevin said.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?! I'm not jumping out any window!" I said at the crazy figure that was Kevin.

"Just trust me kid!" He shouted.

I ignored him and took aim at the black figure. It's head was sharp and it had just one leg which came from a white line that ran through the middle part of his body. I fired and the bullet went right through it. The monsters head slung back and fell off. Another one grew in it's place, and the old one dissolved into the ground, and formed a second one.

Kevin spoke, "I told you to jump! You can't kill this thing!"

"I'm going in the elevator!" I ran to the elevator while trying to dodge the Wall Crawlers as they tried to grab me. I dodged left, then right. It didn't work. One Wall Crawler had been low, and close to my feet. It reached out and grabbed my leg. I tripped and my pistol shot out of my hand. It landed in the elevator.

I gasped and reached for my weapon. I was being dragged back by the Wall Crawler, but I managed to grab my pistol. It was a huge mistake. As I grabbed the pistol, the elevator fell. It fell with lightning speed and took my arm with it. When it fell my arm was trapped and the roof of the elevator came down on it, ripping it in half.

"AAAAH!! My arm! Ah! Help!" I screamed so very loud. Kevin ran up and shot at the Wall Crawlers that began scratching me. He then picked me up and jumped out the window.

**I hope you enjoyed! :) Please R&R. I shall continue on what happens after we fall out of the window. **


End file.
